QLFC Season Four Entries
by obscurialdefenseclub
Summary: A collection of one-shots written for Season Four of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition in the team of Puddlemere United, as well as some other challenges. Enjoy and R&R!
1. PR: A Hallow and A Horcrux

**A Hallow and A Horcrux**

 **Task for Beater 1 (me): The Gaunt Ring**

 **For the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Practice Round for Puddlemere United.**

 **Prompts:**

 **(word) freedom**

 **(quote) "All that is gold does not glitter" ― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Fellowship of the Ring**

 **Word Count without A/N's: 1,096**

* * *

She was bleeding, bruised, and broken—practically _waiting_ for her death.

"Euryale," begged Cadmus Peverell. "Love, please stay with me."

"Cadmus, dear," Euryale gasped. "Don't mourn me."

"I was so stupid," Cadmus sobbed. "I shouldn't have left you at home—I didn't know someone was out for us."

"Don't live under regret forever, dear." Euryale said. "Accept the fact that I'm going to a better place now."

With that, she took her final breath and closed her eyes for the last time.

Cadmus held her and wept. He was so stupid, so, _so,_ stupid, all he wanted was for his loving wife to come back to him.

So, when he and his two brothers managed to cross that bridge, and Death, known by some as Thanatos, appeared in front of them, asking them what they truly wished for, Cadmus said he wanted to resurrect his wife from the Dead.

Death fetched a black stone from a nearby lake and gave it to him, instructing him to turn it over in his hand three times for the power to work.

Cadmus Peverell returned home and did what Death told him, and in minutes, Euryale stood before him.

"Euryale, my love…" Cadmus rasped. He reached out to touch her, but all he could touch was air.

"Cadmus, dear." She said softly. "You should not have done this. I was happy in the world of the dead."

"But now we can be together!" Cadmus insisted.

"Oh, dear, don't you see?" Euryale shook her head. "You cannot truly bring a person back from the dead, only partially." She reached out to kiss Cadmus on the cheek before drifting off, but Cadmus didn't feel the kiss, not at all.

Things weren't going well for Cadmus. Euryale was being cold, distant, as if she wasn't part of this world anymore.

"Euryale, my love." Cadmus said to her one day. "I love you, and I truly want to be with you, fully and not partially. And if this is what I have to do, so be it."

"Cadmus, what are you—" She gasped.

Cadmus drew his knife and stabbed himself in the heart. When he came to the world of the dead, Euryale was furious when she heard what Cadmus had done, but eventually she forgave him and they lived happily ever after in the world of the dead. Cadmus _finally had his freedom._ **(1).**

* * *

Now, why tell you _that_ story? You see, the Resurrection Stone that brought Euryale back for some time was passed down generation after generation. This stone was placed into a golden setting and was made a ring.

This very ring ended up in the possession of the Gaunts. Marvolo Gaunt was proud to wear this ring, he loved it so much, even more than his own daughter.

 _"See this? See this? Know what it is? Know where it came from? Centuries it's been in our family, that's how far back we go, and pure-blood all the way! Know how much I've been offered for this, with the Peverell coat of arms engraved on the stone?"_ Marvolo had spat at that Muggle-loving fool, Bob Ogden.

Marvolo had not known the true power this ring had. He did not know about the Resurrection Stone. This could be a rather good thing, Marvolo wasn't the ideal person to put that in the hands of.

The ring was passed to the hands of his son, Morfin Gaunt. His daughter, Merope, was seen by the Gaunt family as trash, and she would eventually go on and give birth to the darkest wizard ever known besides Grindelwald.

Morfin wore this ring for some time, before it was stolen from him by one Tom Riddle. Ruthless at what he can do, Tom framed Morfin for the Riddle family murder, and Morfin ended up in Azkaban. His father Marvolo had died a while past; he had been in Azkaban for six months and wasn't able to cope.

What of the ring, you may ask? Tom Riddle dutifully wore the Gaunt Family Ring. Eventually when Tom found out about Horcruxes, he had enchanted the ring and made it his Horcrux, using the very murder he framed his uncle for.

Tom felt the thrill in his veins as he raised his wand at his parents. _"_ _Avada Kedavra!"_

Tom, now known as Lord Voldemort, knew that if his Horcruxes were killed, he would be mortal again. He placed a powerful curse on the Gaunt Ring, one that would ensure no one destroyed it and placed it in a box located in the Gaunt shack, which was currently abandoned. He placed protective wards around the place, and no one went near the ring.

 _For now._

* * *

More than fifty years later, Albus Dumbledore was looking into Voldemort's obsession with Horcruxes. He knew that all the Horcruxes would have to be destroyed so Voldemort wouldn't be immortal any longer.

He managed to get through the magical wards around it, and discovered the box with the ring in it.

Dumbledore examined the ring. He turned it around. "The Resurrection Stone," He murmured. Dumbledore had searched for it for a long time. He knew if he wasn't careful he'd end up like Cadmus Peverell, but he knew that the stone had limitations. He was going to tread very carefully.

He wanted to revive Ariana, his sister. Oh, poor, sweet, Ariana. It had been Aberforth that took care of her, Albus was too busy with his own ambitions and he sorely regretted it. He just wanted to tell her he was sorry.

But alas, all that is gold does not glitter. He slipped the ring on his finger, a mistake he would sorely regret. The deadly curse Tom Riddle had put on it was enacted. Dumbledore had about a year to live.

When he got back to Hogwarts, he immediately destroyed the Stone as a Horcrux, but that did not stop the curse from fatally spreading.

He knew he didn't have a long time to live. That was why he had told Severus to kill him, he knew Draco Malfoy wasn't capable and he'd rather die a quick and painless death to _Avada Kedavra,_ than a slow and painful one.

Before he died though, he placed the Resurrection Stone in the Snitch with the words _"_ _I open at the close"_ to be given to Harry Potter.

After the Resurrection Stone's last chance, it would disappear under the Forbidden Forest forevermore.

The Gaunt Ring, also a Hallow, was something not many people knew about. And it would be kept that way.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think? Is it any good or does it make you want to kick me off Puddlemere?**

 **Footnotes: two, one for each prompt used.**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	2. R1: Finding Peace

**Finding Peace**

 **Task for Beater 1 (me): Write about your chosen Death Eater going on a holiday**

 **Chosen Death Eater: Draco Malfoy**

 **For the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Round 1 for Puddlemere United.**

 **Word Count without A/N's: 2,327**

 **Prompts:**

 **(word) tomorrow**

 **(quote) "When you pay attention to boredom it gets unbelievably interesting." – Jon Kabat-Zinn**

* * *

"I don't know how much we can thank you," Narcissa Malfoy said. "We have not been the best to you, yet you saved our family."

"Well, I know that if two innocents were rotting in Azkaban for life and I couldn't do something about it, I would never forgive myself," Harry Potter replied.

"Thank you," Draco managed to say to Harry. "I mean, I know I was an utter prat…I mean, you saved our lives."

"We have nowhere to stay," Narcissa said. "While you did keep us out of Azkaban for life, the Ministry still wants half the Malfoy fortune for Lucius's crimes, and our Manor was confiscated by the Ministry as well."

"I'll have a talk with Kingsley and try and get your Manor open for you again," Harry said. "Do you think there's anywhere for you to stay?"

"Hmm," said Narcissa. "I could speak to Maria," She said. "She'd just scored money from her latest husband that disappeared…"

Harry shot a weird look at Draco, who shrugged. Blaise's mother was known for marrying several men and then all of them _disappearing_ a month or two after the wedding.

"I think she's going on holiday with Antoinette and Daisy, but I could speak with her…" Narcissa trailed off. "Thank you for everything." She said to Harry, before she grabbed Draco's shoulder and Apparated.

Antoinette Greengrass was a longtime friend of Narcissa Malfoy. Draco didn't know much about the younger daughter, Astoria, but he was sort-of-friends with Daphne. She made far better company than Parkinson, let's just say.

Daisy Parkinson was a wonderful woman. She had a heartwarming smile, made the best sweets, and one look from her made you feel right at home.

One wonders how she birthed a daughter like Pansy Parkinson, who was absolutely nothing like her mother. Her smile made you want to run for the hills. Actually _everything_ about her made you want to run for the hills. She was pretty much the only con to getting out of Azkaban.

Even worse, Daisy has no clue of her daughter's true personality and believes Pansy is a complete angel, and is working on a betrothal contract for the two of them.

Life in Azkaban sounded pretty good right about now.

Draco looked around to see that Narcissa had Apparated them to the Zabini estate. She knocked twice on the door before it was opened.

There was a loud squeal. "Oh, Cissa!" Maria exclaimed, taking Narcissa and kissing her on both cheeks. "I'm so happy you're here! I was so worried they'd place you in Azkaban! I heard about it in the Prophet. And Blaise will be relieved as well, he was very worried about Draco. Come, come! We must talk! I have cookies in the kitchen! I'll tell you all about Ronaldo!"

Suddenly, footsteps came down the stairs. "Mate, you're alright! I thought you were bloody done for…"

"You'll never believe it, but Potter's the one that got me out of it," said Draco.

"Potter, huh?" Blaise asked. "Well, that's unexpected. C'mon, let's go up to my room. They're going to be here all day talking about Ronaldo…I'm sure she'll let you guys stay here, there's so much room in this bloody place, it's creepy. It houses fifteen and there's only two here currently."

"So," said Draco once they've arrived in Blaise's room. "Who exactly is _Ronaldo?"_

"Muggle man," Blaise grunted. "She says they're easier to manipulate. He's rich, he owns three houses. One here. One in France, around where Beauxbatons is. The other is somewhere in America. Well, now my mother owns them. Did Goyle get out of his sentence?"

"No, the Goyle's apparently did some other illegal activities besides be on the losing side of the war," Draco replied. "Their trial literally lasted one minute. It was unanimous."

The doorbell rings. "Who do you think that is?" Blaise wondered.

"If it is Mrs. Parkinson and her clingy spawn, I'll go back to the Ministry and tell them why I should have a life in Azkaban," Draco said and Blaise roared with laughter.

Blaise poked his head downstairs to see who it was, before turning back. "Well, I'll miss you. I'm not sure how long you'll last in Azkaban." He sniffed dramatically.

"Oh, he got off?" A shrill voice shrieked. "And he's _here?_ Where's my Draky-Poo?"

"Kill me, Blaise," Draco muttered. "Just, take your wand and say _Avada Kedavra_ already!"

"Blaise! Draco!" Maria Zabini's voice called from downstairs. "The Parkinson's are here!"

"Unfortunately," Blaise muttered.

"Yay," Draco said sarcastically.

The moment they stepped downstairs, Draco was ambushed by Pansy, who immediately clung onto his arm. Blaise started snickering. Draco glared at him.

"Oh, I'm so glad you got off, I mean, how could I become Mrs. Pansy Malfoy if you're in Azkaban?" She started prattling on.

 _"_ _Mrs. Pansy Malfoy,"_ A horrified Draco mouthed to Blaise, who shrugged and sat comfortably on the other end of the couch, with no girls ambushing him.

"We're just waiting on Antoinette," Maria said. "Then we'll plan our holiday to America."

"Holiday?" Narcissa asked, astonished.

"Well, we need to do _something_ to celebrate the fact that you got out of Azkaban, don't we?" Maria asked, sipping her champagne.

"So the Greengrasses and Parkinsons are coming along?" Narcissa asked, and Maria nodded.

Draco breathed an inner sigh of relief that some other girls _besides_ Parkinson would be going with them on this surprise holiday trip. Otherwise, it would be a holiday from hell.

"Where will we be staying?" Narcissa asked.

"The Big Apple, of course!" Maria laughed. When everyone gave her confused looks, she replied, "New York City. It's where Ronaldo's third house is. It's one of the biggest cities there, oh, it's absolutely _splendid!_ I remember John, my seventh husband, took me there a couple of days…but my third husband Leo was my favorite, he was the one who gave me my Blaise!"

Draco sniggered as Maria pinched Blaise's cheeks. "Mum, I'm _eighteen!"_ He groaned.

The doorbell rang a second time. "Elladora," Maria called, "Will you please open the door, I don't feel like moving!"

The Zabini family house elf opened the door, and Antoinette Greengrass came into view. "Oh, Maria darling. How have you been?"

"Absolutely splendid," Maria gushed, "Especially since we found out that Narcissa and Draco have been pardoned!"

"That's great to hear," Antoinette said. "I had my husband put in a good word to the Minister. Perhaps that helped?"

"It was actually Harry Potter that testified for us," Narcissa piped up. "No one could testify for Lucius and get him out unscathed for all he did, but Potter managed to get both Draco and me out of time in Azkaban."

"Harry Potter?" Antoinette asked, surprised. "Why would he do such a thing? Don't get me wrong, I'm forever grateful to him, but why?"

"Mm, beats me," Narcissa said, but she was thinking back to the night where she proclaimed Harry Potter dead so she could get to Draco. She swept past to meet the two girls standing behind Antoinette. "Daphne, how are you? It's been too long. And Astoria, how you've grown! Please, sit down."

Astoria shied away and sat closer to her mother, while Daphne sat down between Draco and Parkinson, much to Draco's relief and Pansy's chagrin. "Glad to see you got out unscathed," Daphne whispered, before she and Draco gave each other a one armed hug, much to Parkinson's irritation.

"Come to save me from _her?"_ Draco asked.

"I'll do my best," Daphne laughed.

"Her mum is planning a betrothal contract," Draco deadpanned.

"The only way to fix it is to marry another pureblood woman," Daphne told him, "You know that, and I'm already engaged to Theo and our love is quite mutual. Have you considered my sister? She's quiet at first, but she's really wonderful when you get to know her. I think you'd make a good pair."

"Daphne, I barely know her," Draco protested. "And I don't want to get married, I'm eighteen!"

"Would you rather have her be Mrs. Pansy Malfoy?" Daphne countered, and Draco shuddered.

"When will we be leaving?" Antoinette's loud voice cut off Daphne and Draco.

"Well, if we can, tomorrow," Maria said. **(1.)**

"Maria, we don't have any clothes, they're all in the Manor," Narcissa fretted.

"Not to worry, dear," said Antoinette. She stood up, opened the door, and pointed her wand outside. _"_ _Accio Narcissa and Draco's clothes!"_ She cried.

Five minutes passed.

"Antoinette, dear, are you _sure_ that will work?" Maria asked.

"Just give it some time," Antoinette assured. "Any second now…there! Watch out."

Hordes of clothes fly straight into the Zabini estate. "How much do you own?" Blaise asked in astonishment.

"You shouldn't have done that," Narcissa frowned. "It certainly breaks the Statute of Secrecy, what will the muggles think?"

"I've done it before, dear." Antoinette shrugged.

"You should've gone to Gryffindor," Maria said jokingly.

"As if I'd ever fare well in _that_ house," Antoinette scoffed and the three women laughed. "Cissa, dear, I really think you should consider speaking to Andromeda."

"Oh, Antoinette, you should know that is no option," Narcissa said. "She'll want nothing to do with me, not after how I've treated her over the years. Oh, how I wish to go back in time."

"You'll never know unless you try, dear," Maria said.

"Well, I think it's a great idea," Daisy Parkinson said quietly. Everyone nearly forgot she was also in the room, again, contrasting completely from her daughter. "We can all catch up with our lives, and I think it would be a good time for my Pansy to bond with Draco."

Draco was this close to puking all over Daphne. It really _would_ be a vacation from hell, wouldn't it?

To think, he thought he'd finally get some _peace_ after nearly escaping Azkaban.

* * *

"Big day today," Blaise grunted.

"Four days with Parkinson, looking forward to it," Draco groaned. "How're we getting there? I haven't exactly gotten my Apparition license yet, because of…you know." The fact that he had been _underage,_ and also the fact that, well, if the Dark Lord was living in your home for a year, Apparition tests were the least of your worries.

"America's far," Blaise said. "I doubt four Pureblood ladies would make us go the Muggle way, though."

"Well, what's the Muggle way?" Draco demanded.

"Airplane," Blaise said simply.

"What's an airplane?" He asked.

"You know what, never mind," Blaise said, "Let's just get ready, mate."

"You know, for a 'Welcome-Home' party I can think of many better ways to celebrate it than four days with that pug…" Draco trailed off.

"At least the Greengrass sisters will be around," Blaise supplied, winking.

"Our silver lining," Draco muttered.

Everyone was already at the Zabini estate and packed when the two boys finally managed to drag themselves out of bed and get ready.

"You took forever!" Daphne hissed, "And back when we were at Hogwarts, you used to say that _girls_ got ready slower!"

"They could've taken as long as they wanted," said Antoinette, giving her daughter a look. "We will be traveling by Apparition. Seeing as it is rather dangerous to Apparate overseas, all the children will be traveling by Side-Along Apparition."

"For the last time, mum! There are no children here," Daphne said. "Everyone here's of age!"

"When was the last time you Apparated somewhere?" Antoinette asked her. When her daughter hesitated, Antoinette said, "Exactly. Daphne, Astoria, take my arms." The two girls took their mother's arms, and they were instantly gone.

"Pansy dear," Daisy called loftily. Pansy gave a rather unsubtle wink to Draco before grabbing her mother's arm and leaving. He shuddered.

"It is 72 Maplehurst, correct?" Narcissa asked Maria, who nodded. "Thank you. Draco, come along." He grabbed his mother's arm before she Apparated him to the place, Blaise and his mother close behind.

Blaise whistled. "Nice place."

He was right. The place looked like a mini-hotel, and they couldn't forget about the swimming pool inside.

This could actually be _fun._

* * *

Draco had finally escaped—not escaped really, but _left—_ Parkinson's clutches. It seemed that no matter where he went, there she was. It was getting rather annoying, to say the least.

"Finally escaped?" A voice called. Draco turned around to see a familiar brunette girl. _Astoria,_ he realized. Astoria was her name. The younger Greengrass sister. "If I were you, I'd have already been hiding the dead body. This vacation's been boring for me so far. But when you pay attention to boredom, it gets unbelievably interesting, in my opinion." **(2).**

"It's very tempting," Draco laughed. "But I just got out of a life in Azkaban. Now that I think about it, Parkinson might be worth it."

"Tell me about it," Astoria said. "My sister doesn't take anything from anyone, but I'm not like that…Pansy used to bully me a lot at the dinner parties. Daphne stood up for me, but Pansy learned that she should bully me when Daphne wasn't around. So I've been planning her murder in secret for years now, ever since I was twelve. You know what they say about Slytherins."

"Should I be worried about making friends with a murderer?" Draco asked her.

Astoria laughed, a sound much different from Pansy's nasal one. "I'm nice on the _outside."_ She corrected. "I overheard my mum talking about a nearby pub, want to sneak out?" She asked. "I'll make sure we don't get caught. You know, so we can plan Parkinson's murder."

Before he could stop himself, Draco found himself nodding. "I never thought of you as the rebellious type. In fact, I barely knew you at all…"

"Don't judge a book by its cover," Astoria grinned. "And now you can get to know me!"

"Why not?" Draco asked, "I haven't had any true fun in ages…"

The two of them talked and laughed the entire way, finally finding their peace since the time of the Battle of Hogwarts.

Who knows? Maybe Draco won't have to marry Parkinson after all.

* * *

 **A/N: That's a wrap for Round 1 :) I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Special thanks to our team's lovely Seeker, Lin (Marvelgeek42) for looking over my story! :)**

 **Also, another special thanks to Slytherin's-one-and-only who also looked this over :) Happy birthday!**

 **Footnotes: two, one for each prompt used.**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	3. R2: Lucky Charm

**Lucky Charm**

 **Hogwarts Subject for Puddlemere United: Charms**

 **Task for Beater 1 (me): Write about someone's passion for the subject**

 **For the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Round 2 for Puddlemere United.**

 **Word Count without A/N's: 1,496**

 **Prompts:**

 **(word) light**

 **(word) articulate**

 **(quote) "The starting point of all achievement is desire." - Napoleon Hill**

* * *

Tiny fifth year Ravenclaw Filius Flitwick knocked on Ravenclaw Head and Defense against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Merrythought's door twice for his Career Advice Appointment.

"Come in!" Professor Merrythought said crisply. Her hair was greying and she was planning on retiring soon.

"Have you had any thought of what you would like to be when you graduate, Mr. Flitwick?" Professor Merrythought asked him kindly when he sat. "I have noticed your high aptitude in Charms. Perhaps an experimental charms worker?"

"I don't think I'd like a Ministry job, Professor." Filius said.

"Why not?" Professor Merrythought raised an eyebrow. "You'd be very successful."

"Professor, I've tutored someone in Charms for about three years now. I've always enjoyed the look on her face once she mastered the spells." Filius blinked tears from his face. "When she had that _'aha'_ moment, it made me feel proud. Do you think there are any opportunities for me to possibly teach Charms in the future?"

Professor Merrythought pursed her lips. "You did help Miss Meadows of Gryffindor, who made significant progress under your tutelage. Shame, what happened to the poor girl…she had lots of potential in my class, that one."

 _Amelia Meadows._

* * *

 _It was breakfast hour in the Great Hall, and a small redheaded girl wearing a Gryffindor tie approached second year Filius Flitwick at breakfast. He never had many friends. People would insult him because of his bookish tendencies and how short he was compared to everyone else. Most of the first years managed to tower over him. "Hello," She said shyly. "I saw your fliers around the school. So you're a tutor?"_

 _Filius nodded. "I help people in Charms." He said. "What's your name?" He asked the girl._

 _"_ _My name is Amelia," The girl introduced. "Amelia Meadows. I'm a first year. None of the charms work for me when I try them. The other girls call me a Squib…"_

 _"_ _You have to have some sort of magic to be accepted here, right?" He asked Amelia._

 _"_ _Well, yeah I guess. I'm muggleborn, you see." She explained. "This is all rather new to me. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to even be here," She whispered quietly._

 _"_ _Now, I'm sure that's not true. Professor Foresburn doesn't work with students one-on-one. He also expects them to get the spell on their first try, so no wonder you're doing so poorly. Do you know where the abandoned classroom next to Professor Dumbledore's is?" He asked her._

 _Amelia nodded, her red curls bouncing as she did so._

 _"_ _Meet me there tomorrow at six o'clock, and we'll see what we can do," Filius told her._

 _"_ _Thank you so much," Amelia said sincerely. "You don't know how much this means to me."_

 _"_ _Of course," Filius said._

* * *

 _"_ _Wingardium Leviosa!" Amelia tried for the tenth time that night. She let out a frustrated scream when nothing happened._

 _"_ _It's all about being articulate," Filius told her. "Try it like this. Win-GAR-dium Levi-O-sa. Don't forget to swish and flick." **(1).**_

 _"_ _Okay, if this doesn't work, I'm done. Win-GAR-dium Levi-O-sa," Amelia said. "Swish, and flick!"_

 _To Amelia's surprise and Filius's happiness, the feather slowly lifted into the air._

 _"_ _I did it! I did it!" She squealed._

 _"_ _I told you you'd get it eventually," Filius told her. He'd loved Charms ever since he was little, and he especially loved teaching people and helping them enjoy what he enjoyed._

* * *

 _Filius Flitwick and Amelia Meadows became the best of friends over time, despite their House difference and the fact that they shared no classes together. He found a method that she learned easily with, and he gradually helped her so she was in the top ten of her year in Charms._

 _His father taught him all that he knew, and he was happy to pass it on to Amelia._

 _His passion for the subject was burning. He cared for three things in his life: his family, Amelia, and Charms._

 _"_ _You have to concentrate, 'Melia." Filius instructed. "Concentrate on what you want to summon. Accio," He said._

 _"_ _Accio," She repeated, waving her wand with a flourish. "It didn't work." She said dejectedly._

 _"_ _You shouldn't flourish it too much," He instructed her. "You'll get it soon, don't worry. You're getting so much better!"_

 _"_ _Accio!" She tried again, and Filius beamed when the pillow came soaring forward._

* * *

 _"_ _What do you think you're going to do for Christmas, Filius?" Amelia beamed at him._

 _They were sitting at a booth in the newly made pub, the Three Broomsticks, simply talking and having a good time._

 _"_ _You know it's OWL year for me, 'Melia," Filius sighed. "Study, study, study."_

 _"_ _Surely you can't just study all Christmas," Amelia pressed, drinking some of her Butterbeer._

 _Filius smirked at her. "It's what makes me a Ravenclaw and you a Gryffindor."_

 _"_ _I want to be an Auror someday," Amelia said to him. "Grindelwald won't defeat himself. I want to help in the battle. I want to be out in the front."_

 _"_ _You know I'll be worrying like crazy about you," Filius said to her._

 _Amelia laughed. "You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine, I promise."_

 _Filius's heart raced as Amelia leaned towards him. Was she going to kiss him? He knew more about Charms than he ever would about romance. He was so short in height, he thought no one would ever even look at him. Amelia pressed his lips softly to his. He kissed her back gently. He was probably horrid at it. When she finally pulled away, she smiled. "I just had to do that. I have to use the bathroom. I'll be back in a flash."_

 _Filius watched Amelia as she went, not believing what happened mere moments ago. He heard a crash. He looked around alarmingly, and noticed many other people did so._

 _The doors to the shop opened, and chaos broke loose. Filius didn't have to be a Ravenclaw to know that those men coming in wore Grindelwald's mark._

 _People were screaming and grabbing their family and friends. People who were of age grabbed their underage loved ones and Disapparated on the spot._

 _"_ _AMELIA!" Filius yelled, making his way to the bathrooms._

 _Years of Charms practice helped him today. He sent fierce spells at any of Grindelwald's soldiers that got in his path to Amelia._

 _He knew his passion for Charms would come in handy._

 _It wasn't good enough._

 _"_ _Oh my god, are those Grindelwald's soldiers?" Amelia's frantic voice called as she stepped out of the bathroom, whipping out her wand in fear._

 _"_ _Amelia, you need to come with me, we need to get out," Filius breathed, relieved to see her safe and sound._

 _"_ _We can't just leave everyone else here to suffer, Filius. We have to help them." Amelia said to him. "We have to…"_

 _Those were the last words said by one Amelia Meadows as a green light hit her square in the chest. **(2).**_

 _"_ _AMELIA!"_

* * *

 _'_ _HOGWARTS FOURTH-YEAR MUGGLEBORN AMELIA MEADOWS KILLED IN HOGSMEADE ATTACK' was the header of the Daily Prophet the next day._

 _Amelia was the only Hogwarts student killed. The rest of the students managed to escape. She had a circle of friends in Gryffindor, but Filius was the one hit the hardest, as he knew her best._

 _She kissed him before the attack. He would never feel her soft lips ever again._

 _The attack changed his career plans. Filius was thinking of a Ministry Career in Charms, but now he realized he loved teaching._

 _He didn't want his last memory of teaching Charms to be a sad one. He loved the subject dearly._

 _He didn't want it to be_ Amelia.

 _He always enjoyed the look on her face when she mastered the charm. He wanted more people to have that look on her face, but he knew he couldn't get too close to them._

 _Amelia was his mistake. She was his lucky charm._

 _He secured his plan._

* * *

Professor Merrythought pursed her lips. "Professor Foresburn is getting a little old, Mr. Flitwick," She finally said. "You will have to take a teacher internship course, but it is very much possible that you can potentially be Hogwarts' new Charms Professor."

"Really?" Filius squeaked in excitement as this was now something he really wanted to do.

"Remember," Professor Merrythought said. "The starting point of all achievement is desire. Is this something you want to do?" **(3).**

"More than anything," Filius confirmed.

Professor Merrythought smiled. "In that case, I'm not quite too worried about your grades. You have an absolutely perfect score in Charms. I say go for it."

"Thank you, Professor." Filius said.

"Mr. Flitwick?" Professor Merrythought called.

"Yes?" Filius asked her.

"She was a great girl, Miss Meadows." Professor Merrythought said.

Filius nodded, a sad smile on his face. "She was. That's why I intend to honor her by passing down my knowledge and interest to future Hogwarts students."

"You'll do well," Professor Merrythought whispered as Filius closed the door.

* * *

 **A/N: That's a wrap for Round 2 :) I hope you enjoyed it! I admit Amelia is of my own creation, but I love playing with characters that aren't really expanded upon in canon such as Filius Flitwick xD Thanks to our team's wonderful Beater 2, Pete (petethehotdog), and our lovely Seeker, Lin (Marvelgeek42) for looking over my story :)**

 **Footnotes: two, one for each prompt used.**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	4. R4: His Beloved Master

**His Beloved Master**

 **Chosen Creature: House-Elf**

 **For the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Round 4 for Puddlemere United. Beater 1 Position.**

 **Word Count without A/N's: 1,426**

 **Prompts:**

 **(dialogue) "Do you really have to do that?"**

 **(dialogue) "I'll survive. I always do."**

 **(word) obliterate**

* * *

"Master Regulus, are you alright?" Kreacher asked as a four-year-old Regulus ran inside his room and jumped on his bed, covering his ears tightly.

Kreacher understood what was going on with his Master as soon as he heard a loud rumble of thunder come from outside.

"I got scared," whimpered the little boy. "Si-Sirius won't let me stay with him. He said only babies are scared of thunderstorms. I'm not a baby—I just got scared."

"There, there, my beloved Master. Kreacher is here," he said soothingly. He had never liked the Sirius brat. Kreacher had always thought of him as too disrespectful and rambunctious, unlike his Regulus.

"Protect me?" whispered little Regulus.

The words broke Kreacher's heart.

"Always, Master."

At least he would do his best.

* * *

"House-Elves are not equal to us," his mistress Walburga snarled at her now seven-year-old son. She had found Kreacher and Regulus talking casually and had gone absolutely livid with rage. "And don't you forget it."

"What about Kreacher?" asked Regulus.

"He is nothing more than your slave," hissed his mistress.

"He is a person too!" argued Regulus, tears coming to his eyes.

"Don't you _dare_ start turning into your incorrigible brother!" screamed his mistress, slapping her son in the face.

"Mistress should not abuse young master like that!" Kreacher squeaked, to which she responded by grabbing the linen cloth he was wearing and throwing him near the edge of the window.

"I forbid you to talk to Regulus for a full year," she screeched. "I'll have other House-Elves cater to my son."

As a House-Elf, Kreacher had no choice but to obey his mistress.

He still talked to Regulus.

He just was forced to punish himself every day for it.

"Do you really need to do that?" **(1).** Regulus would ask as he seized Kreacher away from whatever he was using to hurt himself.

"Mistress is right, Master Regulus. I am a slave."

* * *

"Kreacher?" asked Regulus, who was now eleven. "Do you think mum will hate me if I get into Gryffindor like Sirius?"

"She will not hate you, Master Regulus." Kreacher said firmly, organizing Regulus's trunk. "Master will not get into Gryffindor."

Kreacher had no doubt his master was not getting into Gryffindor. He was quieter and studious. He had a lot of cunning in him. Either Slytherin or Ravenclaw would do for him. Kreacher hoped Regulus got into Slytherin, for his own sake. The other houses were filled with mudbloods and blood-traitors alike.

"What if I _do_ get into Gryffindor? Will I still be the same Regulus to you?" he asked.

"You will always be the same Master Regulus to me," Kreacher said firmly.

"Thank you, Kreacher," Regulus said sincerely. "I'll miss you when I'm gone."

"Kreacher will miss his Master," He said solemnly as his Mistress grabbed Regulus by the arm and Apparated him using Side-Along.

Later that night, Kreacher, his Master, and his Mistress were both overjoyed to hear that Regulus got sorted into Slytherin, unlike his 'disappointment of a brother.' Walburga Black was already telling all her friends that she was thinking about making Regulus Heir instead of Sirius.

Kreacher was overjoyed to hear that too.

* * *

"Kreacher?" Regulus called softly. He was now in his third year at Hogwarts. "Am I an evil person?"

"Who called you that, Master?" asked Kreacher. He'd hurt anyone that said that to his beloved Master.

"James Potter," whispered Regulus, "And—and my own brother."

"Master must not listen to those wretched boys," Kreacher said sternly. "In Kreacher's eyes, Master Regulus is the most angelic person in this world."

"Oh, really? Master Regulus aided his friends in torturing Lily Evans, a muggleborn Gryffindor," snapped Regulus. "That doesn't sound very _angelic_ to me."

"Master Regulus was doing what he could to survive in the House of Slytherin," said Kreacher firmly. "In addition, the girl is a _mudblood._ Master should not feel guilty for hurting a mudblood."

"Kreacher," paused Regulus. "What exactly are Slytherin's ideals?"

"Master Regulus shouldn't let his mother hear him talking that way," warned Kreacher. "Slytherins are cunning. They do anything to achieve their means. They are not foolish like Gryffindors. Understand that, Master."

Regulus simply nodded.

* * *

"Kreacher, I don't _get_ it," said Regulus weakly. He was now fifteen.

"He was an insolent boy, Master," said Kreacher.

"He-he just left! He took his trunk, and _left!"_ Regulus yelled angrily. "And I didn't _say_ anything! I wanted to stand up to Mother this time, I really did—"

"Master should be glad that Sirius is gone—"

"No!" snapped Regulus. "He's my _brother!_ Just get out! Leave me alone! You don't _understand!"_

"Master should not feel guilt for—"

"I told you to _get out!"_ snarled Regulus, and Kreacher had no choice but to obey him.

Regulus was, after all, his beloved Master.

* * *

His Master had just graduated Hogwarts. His mistress had thrown a big graduation party for Regulus, and Kreacher was making the food in the kitchen as there had been a request for more brownies.

"Can Kreacher see it?" Kreacher asked Regulus softly as Regulus ducked inside the kitchen.

Regulus shakily took off his jacket, leaving his Dark Mark open for all to see. "Currently the youngest Death Eater," He said softly.

"Kreacher is so proud," Kreacher gushed.

"Mother _did_ make a big deal out of it at breakfast. Kreacher—I'm a _Death Eater_ now. How am I angelic? How am I not evil?" asked Regulus.

"Kreacher overheard the Dark Lord talking to Mistress Bellatrix the other day. He said there is not good and evil. There is just power—and those who are too weak to see it. Master Regulus is not weak," said Kreacher, "Promise me you will not evoke the Dark Lord's wrath, Master. The Dark Lord has done great things, but he has killed followers before."

Regulus' eyes shone with gratitude, glad to get the reassurance he needed from his favorite House-Elf.

"I'll survive. I always do." **(2).**

* * *

"He needs a House Elf," said Regulus softly. It had now been two years since he became a Death Eater. "This is my chance to prove myself for the inner circle."

"Kreacher would be _honored_ to serve the Dark Lord and his beloved Master Regulus," said Kreacher. "What must I do?"

"Come with me," said Regulus softly.

Kreacher clutched Regulus' arm, and Regulus Disapparated.

They stood in front of the Crystal Cave, and they found themselves standing directly before the Dark Lord.

Regulus bowed deeply, "My Lord, I present to you Kreacher, one of the Black Family House-Elves."

Voldemort nodded, "You may go, Regulus."

Regulus shot his elf a concerned look, "Disapparate home when you're done," he said softly.

Kreacher nodded, "Of course, master."

Voldemort then turned to Kreacher, "Come, House-Elf."

Kreacher followed Voldemort into the cave, "I need you to drink this potion," He ordered, nodding towards the potion in the basin.

"Just the potion, My Lord?" Kreacher asked.

"Yes. That potion," said Voldemort.

Kreacher grabbed the potion and started to drink it, and he immediately collapsed in pain. Visions of his entire life swam before his very eyes.

"My Lord—all of it?" gasped Kreacher.

"All of it," snarled Voldemort, "And I don't care if it kills you."

He continued to drink the potion. It was all for his beloved Master.

* * *

It had been a year since Kreacher had to drink the potion.

"I need you to take me back to the Crystal Cave," Regulus said firmly.

"Master?" gasped Kreacher, "That place is dangerous."

"I'm done," said Regulus. "I can't live with the guilt anymore."

"Master, you are in the inner circle—" started Kreacher, but was cut off.

"That's exactly why I need to end this," his Master said. "I snuck into the Manor and nicked this out of Mother's room earlier," Regulus waved a replica of Slytherin's locket. "I need to go back there. That's an order," He added.

Kreacher had no choice but to take his Master back.

"I'm not going to make it out," warned Regulus as they arrived.

"Master will _not_ drink that potion!" hissed Kreacher.

"When I'm done, switch the fake locket with the real locket, and destroy the real locket. Leave me to die," said Regulus, "I order you not to stop me."

Kreacher watched helplessly as his beloved Master screamed in pain. As Kreacher switched the locket with trembling hands, he saw the Inferi pulling down his Master.

His beloved Master was all he lived for, and now that he was gone—his world felt like it was obliterated. **(3).**

He was the only one Kreacher would love wholly.

* * *

 **A/N: That's a wrap for Round 4 :) I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to Pete (petethehotdog) for beta-ing my story :)**

 **Footnotes: three, one for each prompt used.**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	5. R5: Meaningless

**Meaningless**

 **Box for Puddlemere: Quidditch**

 **Task: Write the pairing Oliver Wood/Katie Bell**

 **For the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Round 5 for Puddlemere United.**

 **Word Count without A/N's: 1,131**

 **Prompts:**

 **(style) Letter!fic**

 **(image) daisy chain**

 **(phrase) 'Under lock and key.'**

* * *

 _Dear Katie,_

 _I don't know where to start on what I did to you. How about a simple, 'I'm sorry?' Puddlemere United is finally getting somewhere. We've finally stopped losing games, and we've gotten to the finals. I had trained long and hard hours to get myself into this position. Now that I'm here, I've realized what I'd given up. I had given up family. I had given up friends. I had given up love. I'd ignored the girl I love in favor of what? Quidditch?_

 _I'm sorry._

 _I know it's meaningless._

 _When I first noticed you, you were in your fourth year. It was that blissful Hogsmeade day in Halloween. You were with Angelina and Alicia. The three of you were in Honeydukes laughing at someone's joke. I stared at you from the outside window. It was like a feeling of realization hit me as I saw your bright smile and your brown curls. I had to keep those feelings under lock and key_ _ **(1).**_ _For one thing, there was an age gap. You were in fourth year. I was in seventh year. It would have to wait, at least for a couple of years._

 _The second thing is Quidditch. It's always Quidditch. I was too focused on getting my hands on that Quidditch Cup. I wanted a victory before I graduated. Can you believe I even went as far as to risk Harry Potter riding a potentially dangerous broom to win? In the end, the Firebolt was safe. But there was still the possibility, and I still pushed McGonagall. It only showed how Quidditch-blinded I was._

 _I'm sorry._

 _I know it's meaningless._

 _As soon as I left Hogwarts, Puddlemere United wanted me to be their reserve. I jumped at the opportunity. By then, I had lost many friends. At the time, I thought it was their problem. They didn't understand Quidditch. But it was me. I didn't spend enough time with them._

 _Friendship goes both ways, and I didn't realize that until now._

 _I'm sorry._

 _I know it's meaningless._

 _Puddlemere didn't do well at first. They lost game after game. I was practicing, who knows when they would eventually need me as a reserve. It was Quidditch, and only Quidditch. My parents wrote me. They always asked if I wanted to come home for dinner. I always told them I had practicing to do. I don't remember the last time I talked to either of my parents._

 _I'm sorry._

 _I know it's meaningless._

 _This letter keeps getting longer and longer. That's how sorry I am._

 _It was during your sixth year that Puddlemere's Keeper had to retire. Yours truly was invited to take his place. I remember being so thrilled. I had come up to the school to tell you, Angelina, and Alicia the news. You voiced your concerns about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dolores Umbridge, and her detention methods._

 _I was furious at what she was doing to the students. But I seemed to have gotten over it in a matter of minutes, and turned the conversation straight back to Quidditch. I didn't take any time to consider the taken aback looks on your faces. I just continued on talking._

 _I'm sorry._

 _I know it's meaningless._

 _Puddlemere continued their losing streak. It only caused me to practice harder. It was my dream to do well in professional Quidditch. It wasn't happening. I was slowly spiraling into depression._

 _Then I heard the news about the cursed necklace. That was the first time the guilt from putting Quidditch over everything else took over. My feelings for you returned all at once, and I hastened to go to St. Mungo's so I could visit you. The first time I visited, you were so fragile and so frail. It ripped my heart in two._

 _What if the last words I'd ever said to you were about Quidditch?_

 _I cried._

 _I'm sorry._

 _I know it's meaningless._

 _The second time I visited, you looked much better than before. I was relieved beyond belief. The Healers said that you were on the way to recovery, and hope seemed to lift for me again. The third time I came to visit, you were awake. You were so happy to see me that it made it all worthwhile. You were so full of life. I remember helping you sit upright, and once you did, you lifted your head up and pressed your lips to mine._

 _It was my first kiss._

 _I couldn't ask for anything better._

 _I'm sorry._

 _I know it's meaningless._

 _Once you were back at Hogwarts, I decided that I'd been neglecting Quidditch, and went back to practicing the long and hard hours that I used to practice. Puddlemere had finally won a game, and it was all I cared about for weeks. You and the kiss were pushed to the very back of my mind, and once again I had mixed up my priorities._

 _The next time I saw you was in the Leaky Cauldron. My team and I were there to celebrate our second win. I remember excusing myself to go talk to you, and we happily spent the evening laughing, talking, and dancing._

 _It was the last evening I had spent with you for a long time._

 _For one thing, the war with You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters was getting more and more ugly by the minute. I called your flat to see if you were okay. You said you were alright. Both of us went to Hogwarts with the Order to fight. I had thought long and hard after Harry Potter defeated You-Know-Who. It was when I started to regret the Firebolt incident. Sometimes, I wonder if I'd pushed him too hard, just for a victory. After the war was over, I went straight back to my Quidditch career, pushing you aside completely._

 _I'm sorry._

 _I know it's meaningless._

 _The year 2000 was Puddlemere's lucky year. We started winning consecutive games, and we made our way into the finals. Tomorrow, we play our first final. I can safely say that I don't care whether we win or lose. Now, I know where my priorities lie. They lie with my family. They lie with my friends. They lie with you. I love you, Katie Bell. I've known that for a while. I've pushed it aside for Quidditch, and that's the biggest mistake I've ever made._

 _Once again, I'm sorry._

 _Once again, I know it's meaningless._

 _I love you, and I'll try and be better from now on._

 _Love,_

 _Oliver_

* * *

Katie sobbed as she read the letter. She noticed something inside the envelope, and she reached inside to pull it out.

It was a daisy chain **(2).**

As she put it on, she wore a shaky smile.

They'd make things better.

* * *

 **A/N: I know. It's forced. It was written at the last minute. But it's done, and I'm relieved. Phew! xD**

 **Footnotes: two, one for each prompt used. The prompt 'Letter!fic' is seen through the letter :)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	6. R6: Healer

**Healer**

 **Task for Beater 1 (me): Write about a light character committing the sin of envy, or write about a dark character demonstrating the virtue of kindness. I chose to write about Draco demonstrating the virtue of kindness.**

 **Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Round 6 for Puddlemere United.**

 **Word Count without A/N's: 983**

 **Prompts:**

 **(dialogue) "I only came because I was told there was going to be cake."**

 **(word) favor**

 **(dialogue) "Have I told you that I hate you recently?"**

 **This is also written for the Favorite Character Competition on HPFC.**

 **Prompt:**

 **(word) sly**

* * *

"Have you thought of a career yet, dear?" Narcissa Malfoy asked her son, sipping some coffee, "Perhaps a Ministry career? As you know, the Malfoy name has been soiled after the war," she said, "We need to rebuild it."

"Well, mother," said Draco after some silence, "I'm still thinking on it."

The aftermath of the war was not kind to families who were past Death Eaters. The only reason Draco and his mother managed to escape Azkaban was because Harry Potter himself spoke at their trial. However, most of the ones that got off Azkaban were the ones that had mellowed out after the war—the ones that didn't hold much prejudice.

His one sentence convinced the entire Wizenagemot,

 _"_ _They saved my life, Minister."_

Draco never admitted it to anyone—and he never would—but he nearly cried at those words. Potter was now untouchable, he could've easily sat back and calmly watched as the Malfoy family suffered as his revenge for how Draco treated Potter over the years.

He didn't. He put the past behind him and _saved them—_ which brought Potter up several pegs in Draco's book.

Narcissa frowned, "You should think about it sooner, dear."

"I know," sighed Draco, gritting his teeth, "I just need a little _longer."_

* * *

"Hey, Blaise," greeted Draco, walking into Blaise's office, "How's it going in the Law Department?"

Blaise grimaced, "Paperwork. Lots of it. Hey, whatever you choose, mate—don't choose law. Have I told you that you are _rocking the hair gel?"_

"Okay, what do you want, Zabini?" snapped Draco, whenever Blaise complimented him it meant he wanted something.

"I need a favor **(1).** My mother says that I _have_ to go to Parkinson's nineteenth birthday…" grumbled Blaise, "I have to seal family connections and prove to her parents I was there."

"You're on your own with that one," said Draco quickly, putting his hands in the air, "As if I'm going to that."

"They have cake?" said Blaise, although it sounded more like a question.

"You actually think _cake_ would lure me there?" asked Draco, raising an eyebrow, _"_ _Exactly how low_ do you think of me?"

Blaise just shrugged as an awkward silence filled the room.

"What kind of cake?" asked Draco.

"Vanilla," replied Blaise, smirking.

"We go. We eat the cake." said Draco, "We do not attempt to talk to Parkinson. We make sure her parents see us, and then we leave."

"Sounds like a plan," smirked Blaise.

"Have I ever told you that I hate you recently?" **(2).**

* * *

The party was small. Only a few Pureblood families were attending, and Narcissa insisted that she accompany the two boys there. She immediately went to talk to some Pureblood friends, leaving Draco and Blaise standing awkwardly in the sidelines, doing their best to stay hidden from the birthday girl.

"I'll kill you for making me come here, Zabini," threatened Draco, "I only came because _I was told_ there was going to be cake **(3).** Where is it?"

"I don't even know," smirked Blaise, "But I got you to come with me, didn't I?"

"You sly little git," huffed Draco. **(4).**

The Parkinsons somehow managed to not get put in Azkaban. Draco thought it had to do with the fact that her father was resentful of Voldemort for always putting him in the lower ranks, and he played that to his advantage.

"Louisa!" shouted Flora Davis suddenly. "Darling, get away from there!" Louisa was Tracy's sister. There was a definite age gap between the two girls—Louisa was but nine.

"But _mum!"_ she complained, "It's so much fun up here!"

"Louisa…" Flora warned sternly.

"Okay, fine, I'm coming," she sighed irritably. She slowly climbed down from the large fence, but as she reached one of the rungs, she let out a whimper before she slipped and fell.

Everyone in the garden quickly fell silent. Flora ran forwards to try and catch her daughter, but unfortunately Louisa's body hit a sharp tree branch as she fell, causing her to start heavily bleeding.

Tracy ran over, and she and Flora tried everything they could to revive Louisa.

"There's nothing we can do. The only way for her to survive is a trip to St. Mungo's," Tracy said grimly to her mother.

But Draco remembered a spell Severus told him about. What was it again? _Vilneria Sascriptur?_

No, not quite… _Vulnera Sanentur._ That's what it was.

"There's a way," his voice carried through the silent atmosphere. Flora watched with tear filled eyes as he slowly made his way towards Louisa.

 _"_ _Vulnera Sanentur,"_ he whispered, pointing his wand at Louisa's side. Draco watched in awe as the spell slowly gets rid of Louisa's wounds. He repeated it, _"_ _Vulnera Sanentur."_

As the wounds slowly healed, Flora turned to give him a grateful look.

For the first time in his life…Draco felt _productive._

It suddenly hit him: _he wasn't going to make the same mistakes his father had._

* * *

"A _Healer?"_ demanded Narcissa, "How will this help us gain our previous influence?"

"Sometimes it's not about what you want," snapped Draco, "Sometimes you have to let me make my own choices. When I healed Louisa Davis I felt like I was actually worth something."

"Well of course you're worth something," said Narcissa, "You're a _Malfoy."_

"Yeah, and that name's worth _a lot_ after the war," retorted Draco.

Narcissa sighed. "Well," she considered, "A Healer might humble the Malfoy name, preparing it to rise up again for future generations."

He sighed. His mother would never change. What she needed to learn was that it was his choice what he wanted to do.

He wanted to make the world a better place.

* * *

When he saw her, all these years later, all bloody and bruised, that was when he truly knew he made the right decision.

Perhaps when he healed her, he could apologize for all he had done to her.

* * *

 **A/N: Done, even if I don't like it! For once, I'm below 1,000, but at least I'm over the 900 minimum xD I have finished my entry before I leave for New Orleans tomorrow! :) Thanks to Pete (petethehotdog) for beta-ing my story, and thanks to Slytherin's-one-and-only for giving me feedback! xD**

 **Footnotes: four, one for each prompt used.**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	7. R8: For Harry

**For Harry**

 **Task for Beater 1 (me): Write about what life would be like a week after Voldemort rises to power**

 **Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Round 8 for Puddlemere United.**

 **Word Count without A/N's: 1,015**

 **Prompts:**

 **(word) allegiance**

 **(dialogue) "Well played, Voldy."**

* * *

 _"_ _HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!"_

The words still rang in Ginny Weasley's ears days after that fateful day. She heard that sentence twice. Once was when Hagrid carried Harry Potter's body back to the castle. The second time was when Voldemort defeated him in a duel.

The first time, it was a lie.

The second time, it was the truth.

When he said those fateful four words a second time, no one was ready to believe it. Everybody was looking around, as if Harry was going to come out of nowhere and shout, _"_ _Hey, Voldemort! I'm alive! You can't get rid of me!"_

He didn't. The Wizarding World's beacon was gone, and the Order of the Phoenix—now called the Order resistance—knew that they had to immediately go into hiding to stay alive. They were the only hope at a better world now, and Voldemort demanded all Order members were killed on the spot.

Ginny Weasley was plagued with nightmares every night since that day.

 _"_ _It's not safe, Ginny,"_ Harry had said of their relationship.

Angry tears flooded her face. _It was safe for her. It wasn't safe for him. She didn't even get to say goodbye…_

Now that Harry was gone, everyone seemed to simply have given up. The Order of the Phoenix was reduced to a simple resistance group. The rules weren't so lenient on Order Members, anyways.

 _"_ _All people that resist against the Dark Lord's power shall be punished."_

There were also rules like,

 _"_ _All Muggleborns will be forced into slavery. Failure to comply will result in instant death."_

 _"_ _May the 2_ _nd_ _is now Victory Day."_

Victory Day? More like doomsday. If any of them showed their faces, they're admitting 'punishment.' Ginny doubted the punishment would be milk and cookies.

So, obviously, the Order of the Phoenix went into hiding because they valued their lives. Well, most of them at least. Some didn't even want to live anymore, preferring to just be tortured and eventually killed already.

Ginny thought the whole situation was terrible. Right now, the Order was laying low, trying to figure out what to do next. After all, it'd only been a week and things were going desperately downhill.

Some people decided to simply Apparate to America.

Shell Cottage, their hideout, had been put with many wards that soon no one could count them, as well as an enlargement charm so that all the Order and anyone who wanted asylum would stay there.

Ginny would remember the old days. They were gone. Years of a good life were now replaced with what would no doubt be years of fear and terror.

 _Dead._ Their hope was _dead._ Her love was _dead._

Ginny slowly changed her position in her bed, turning around and hoping sleep would find her. The next time Ginny woke up, Harry was right next to her.

Wait… _how?_

"Harry?" she managed, slowly pulling herself out of bed, "How are you…?" She reached out a shaky hand to touch him. Her hand went right through his.

"Alive?" he supplied, "I have my ways, Gin. You're not conscious, you're dreaming."

Ginny blinked, before spinning upon him in rage, "He killed you!" she screamed, "How did this happen? What did he do? How—"

"It wasn't enough," he interrupted her, his voice hollow.

"So…" trailed off Ginny, looking down at her lap, "You're just going to _give up?"_

"Ginny," he said firmly, "You know very well that if I were alive and with you, I'd do _everything I could_ to stop Voldemort from doing what he is now."

"I know," said Ginny softly, her eyes brimmed with tears, "I know."

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too," Ginny said, now openly crying. "Things would've been so different…"

"Not all hope is lost, Gin," he said firmly.

"Harry, you don't know how bad it is," she said bluntly, looking up at him. "If you don't pledge allegiance to him, and his Death Eaters find you, you're taken for _punishment._ **(1).** I'm pretty sure it isn't being grounded for two weeks! Muggleborns are now _slaves._ A week ago is now _victory day._ He released these laws two days after he…came to power," she shuddered.

"Muggleborns are now slaves… _Hermione,"_ he gasped.

"Hermione is with Ron and the Order," reassured Ginny, and she could hear Harry's sigh of relief, "Harry, people are committing suicide every day. People are Apparating out of Britain. And who knows? He has Wizarding Britain. Maybe he'll… _aim for something bigger,"_ shuddered Ginny.

"Well played, Voldy," spat Harry in disgust. **(2).**

Ginny broke down, _"_ _Innocent lives…"_

I'm sorry," said Harry, his voice cracking. "I'm so, _so_ sorry Gin."

"Don't say that. You did your best," said Ginny firmly.

"Ginny, he is mortal," started Harry. "You can still end him."

Ginny blinked, "What do you mean?"

Harry sighed, "When Ron, Hermione and I were gone all year…it was to find these things called Horcruxes. Horcruxes…well, in order to create one, you split your soul. You're immortal."

"Split your soul?" gasped Ginny incredulously, "But…how does that _work?"_

"In order to create a Horcrux…you have to kill someone," explained Harry.

"And…" trailed off Ginny, "How many did… _he_ have?"

 _"_ _Seven,"_ whispered Harry.

Ginny swallowed as she looked up at her dead lover, "But…but what if, Harry you have to think of the possibility—he's going to make more. He might have another Horcrux now, for all we know. He has no qualms of killing people. He's doing it left and right, for the Lord's sake! Harry…we're _screwed."_

"Don't ever say that," said Harry fiercely. "I would've been _nothing_ without the Order, you hear me? _Nothing._ You, _the Order,_ have a chance at stopping this from happening—even if Voldemort _did_ win."

"For you, Harry," said Ginny, her voice cracking, "We're going to keep fighting for _you._ I love—"

She looked up. Harry's spirit was gone. Ginny let the tears flow freely down her face as she sat upright—this time not dreaming. But Ginny Weasley did know something, even if Voldemort _was_ in power— _the Order wasn't going down without a fight._

 _For Harry._

* * *

 **A/N: Done! I don't like it, but done! My first attempt at a Hinny. Writing has honestly been hell for me this week, trying to balance RL, summer hw, and writers block, especially for this round in particular. To anyone waiting for a Meaning of Life chapter…I'm sorry, if it helps know that I'm 1,000 words in. My goal is Sunday/Monday, but I'll fail xD Thanks to Slytherin's-one-and-only for looking at the beginning of the fic and letting me decide that I might not need to start over.**

 **Footnotes: two, one for each prompt used.**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	8. R9: Broken Friendship

**Broken Friendship**

 **Task for Beater 1 (me): write a story based on the Disney classic 'The Fox and the Hound'**

 **Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Round 9 for Puddlemere United.**

 **Word Count without A/N's: 1,019**

 **Prompts:**

 **(word) effervescent**

 **(word) clandestine**

 **(quote) "If you smile when no one else is around, you really mean it." –Andy Rooney**

 **This is also written for the Quidditch Pitch and the Drabble Club on Hogwarts Houses Challenges.**

 **Quidditch Pitch Prompt: (dialogue) "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."**

 **Drabble Club Prompt: (spell) "Stupefy!"**

* * *

 _"_ _Tell me about Hogwarts, Severus…"_

 _"_ _She's ordinary, and you're special…"_

* * *

It was Lily Evans' turn to do the nightly Prefect rounds, and the girl was patrolling the corridors dutifully, looking out for any possible curfew-breakers.

"Oi! Evans!" Lily turned around and to her horror found Simon Nott leading his group of Slytherins.

"You shouldn't be out this late," she managed to say haughtily. "I can take points off."

Nott sneered, taking a few steps toward Lily and drawing his wand. Lily scrambled back, her hand fiddling with her own wand pocket.

"What are you doing?" asked Lily, trying to keep her voice intimidating.

"We've been planning this for ages," began Nott. "Even scaled when the teachers weren't going to be in the hallways. It's time someone put you in your place, Mudblood," he sneered at her. The other boys howled with laughter.

Lily immediately whipped out her wand, "I can tell," she snarled.

"What can you do?" began Nott silkily, "The nearest teacher office is two floors away. You're six against one."

"Someone'll find out about me," said Lily, her voice clipped. "You could get _expelled."_

"Not if they don't know who did it," said Nott quietly, _"_ _Stupefy!"_ **(1.)**

Lily jumped and dodged, and suddenly the Slytherins were coming at her from all angles. Lily did her best to put her Defense work into practicality, but she was mostly shooting shield spells.

"Evans!" another voice called. Lily turned quickly, and at the sound of that voice, the Slytherins ran the other direction.

 _'_ _Cowards,'_ Lily thought angrily. As they left, Lily turned to see who the Slytherin guard was. Her face fell.

 _Severus._

 _The one who was supposed to be her friend._

* * *

 _It had all started at a family party, many years ago. There was a tray of sweets galore, and their parents had told the girls firmly that they had to wait until later to have them. Her mum even put them on a high shelf to prove her point._

 _"_ _Ugh," muttered Petunia, "Why won't she let us have them?"_

 _Lily was silently fuming next to her sister. She glared at the box of cookies. She wanted one. The girls watched in fascination as Lily kept her eyes trained on the box, and the box slowly started moving down toward them._

 _"_ _Lily?" demanded Petunia. "Lily, what on earth are you doing?"_

 _"_ _I don't know," said Lily in awe. She slowly caught the box. "Tuney, do you want one?"_

 _"_ _That's not normal," Petunia said. She took a look at Lily and backed away, running off._

 _Ever since then, Petunia had called Lily a freak. Ever since then, Petunia and Lily were no longer close._

 _Little Lily was starting to get lonely._

 _Then she met her first real friend. She and her sister were taking a trip to the playground when she first saw him, and Petunia immediately disliked the boy._

 _"_ _She's ordinary," he said to her, "And you're special."_

 _Those were the first words he said to her._

 _He said his name was Severus._

 _She introduced herself as Lily._

 _That's when it all started._

 _He told her that he was a wizard. He said she was a witch. She believed him. He told her stories about the magic wizard school._

 _He was there when her sister wasn't._

 _But then again—neither was he._

* * *

"Evans!" the voice called again. Lily spun around to find James Potter, running straight for her.

"Potter, what on earth are you doing out this late?" sneered Lily.

"Never mind that," said Potter quickly. "I heard…curses, you alright?"

Lily narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm fine, Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor for being out late."

"You know," began Potter, ignoring her remark, "Snivellus—he isn't worth your time—"

"I would appreciate it," said Lily coldly, "If you didn't call him Snivellus. Though I have already told you this countless of times, and I doubt that will change," she muttered under her breath, storming away.

* * *

He didn't want to do this.

The tensions between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins were higher than ever before, and if Severus Snape were to keep a friendship with Lily Evans—either they would have to go clandestine—or it simply couldn't happen. **(2).**

So when the words slipped the day of their final O.W.L exam, he knew he had done it.

He knew he had ended it.

 _"_ _I don't need help from a filthy mudblood like her!"_

He saw the hurt expression on Lily's face when he said those words, and the way she ran off. That night she broke it off.

They'd never be Lily and Severus anymore. She'd still always be to him the effervescent girl he'd met all those years ago. **(3).**

Severus spend his last two years in Hogwarts watching Lily slowly fall in love with his nemesis, his worst enemy, James Potter. It was truly torturous, but Severus found he couldn't stop, couldn't look away.

Why James Potter of all people? The very boy that had spent years taunting him on every occasion he could find.

Lily had always been on his side, but now?

He'd watched his longtime best friend—maybe even something more—fall for his worst enemy.

Yeah…that was the recipe of bitterness. Perhaps it was that reason he accepted the invitation to become a Death Eater. Those Slytherins, after all, didn't do him any favors.

His one and only true friend now spent her days having snogging sessions with his worst enemy.

 _What on earth had Severus Snape done?_

He'd ruined their entire friendship.

* * *

Years later, he walked into the Potters' hiding place in Godric's Hollow. He stepped over the body of James Potter and slowly went up the steps.

Lily's blank face stared up at him. She was now dead and lifeless. His only friend. Severus rarely showed his smile to many people, but she was the main viewer. He smiled bitterly when he looked at her.

"If you smile when no one is around," he muttered, "You really mean it." **(4).** Lily had always used to say that.

He cried over Lily's body, picking her up and holding her in his arms.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry." **(5).**

* * *

 **A/N: And done! I'd like to thank Lin (Marvelgeek42) and Web (WritingBlock) for looking over my story! :)**

 **Footnotes: five, one for each prompt used.**

 **Meaning of Life readers: I feel much better now in health terms, but my inspiration and strength are both still gone. Everything I write seems forced. I'm at a huge block and I don't know when the next update shall be, but I'm trying. School starts for me in less than two weeks so, you know.**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	9. R10: Lost Love

**Lost Love**

 **Task for Beater 1 (me): Write about the Bloody Baron**

 **Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Round 10 for Puddlemere United.**

 **Word Count without A/N's: 1,518**

 **Prompts:**

 **(word) history**

 **(quote) "Proud people build sad sorrows for themselves." –Emily Bronte**

 **(word) eager**

 **This is also written for t** **he Quidditch Pitch and the Drabble Club on Hogwarts Houses Challenges.**

 **Quidditch Pitch Prompt: (sentence) He never stood a chance.**

 **Drabble Club Prompt: (item) knife**

 **Also for the Chamber of Secrets and the Quidditch Pitch on Harry Potter's World.**

 **Chamber of Secrets: Write about the Founders or the Founders' children.**

 **Quidditch Pitch Prompts: (weather) sunny, humid (genre) Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

The Bloody Baron had never wanted to be a Ghost. Now, he had to live with the regret of his former love—Helena Ravenclaw. What person murdered his love?

He'd always loved her. He never stood a chance. At the moment of his death, he knew he'd be in for eternal punishment. **(1).**

He was much surprised to find out that he'd simply turned out a ghost instead. But still he was never happy with life.

Then, of course, _he_ came asking questions. The Baron regretted ever telling Tom Riddle anything.

"You must be the Bloody Baron," a chilly voice said.

"What do you want?" snapped the Baron, turning around and facing the intruder. He was a Slytherin—a seventh-year by the looks of him. He was top of the year, and had a rather common name, but the Baron couldn't put his finger on it.

"My name is Tom," the boy ventured, "Tom Riddle. I sought you out because I am trying to discover all the secrets to Hogwarts castle."

"Well, Riddle. You found me," the Baron said shortly. "What is it that you wish for?"

"I was wondering if you'd tell me some of your history…with Helena Ravenclaw?" said Tom smoothly. **(2).**

"And _why_ would I do that?" retorted the Baron.

"I spoke to Helena Ravenclaw—the Grey Lady—earlier," ventured Tom.

"And?" snapped the Baron. He hid his interest—it wasn't often that the Grey Lady spoke with a student.

"She told me her story," he said, "She told me about _you."_

"I do not speak of Helena," hissed the Baron.

"Of course, I don't want to invade on personal matters," said Tom, "I was merely curious…she gave me the Diadem."

The Baron looked at him in shock. _"_ _You?_ She gave _you_ the Diadem? A mere student?"

"I think, Baron—you will find me more than _a mere student,"_ countered Tom, his voice constrained.

"You _do_ seem to know quite a lot about the secret passageways inside of Hogwarts," said the Baron snippily, "And to even get Helena to talk to you—let alone give you something she'd never give me…what is it about you that I don't have, boy? Is it your charisma? The way your words flow?" his voice became bitter.

"You loved her," summed up Tom coolly.

"I loved her, and I killed her! I ruined everything!" said the Baron bitterly.

"Tell me," said Tom quickly.

"I cannot, my boy. It is too painful. It was long ago – back before when English was as it should be. But I can _show_ you," said the Baron. With that, the Baron flew through the boy, passing the painful memory to him.

* * *

 _"_ _Helena, please—return. Thy mother's on her deathbed…"_

 _On her mother Rowena Ravenclaw's Request, he had gone to the currently sunny and humid Albania to get Helena to come home. He wasn't doing very well._ _ **(3).**_

 _"_ _And she'll go to a better place," countered Helena viciously, "It's like thou has an OBSESSION with me. When wilt thou just leave me alone?"_

 _"_ _Her diadem—"_

 _"_ _Wilt make me one of the most recognized women in the world," said Helena bitterly. "Is it really hard to believe? Does thou know how hard it is being Helena Ravenclaw, the Daughter of a Founder? Everyone looks down on me, saying how I will never be as good as my oh-so-divine mother. It is time I get the attention I deserve."_

 _"_ _I'd give thou the attention that thee deserves!" protested the Baron, the man taking a step forward with arms outstretched. The young woman stumbled away from his reaching._

 _"_ _Whoever said I wanted it from thee?" spat Helena, "I do not love thee, I shall never love thee! Get away from me, and stay away!" she shrieked._

 _"_ _We art in the middle of nowhere," said the Baron, "There is none of the attention thou art seeing here!"_

 _"_ _Art thou daft?" Helena rolled her eyes. "I am running to the nearest Muggle town. According to the sign I have passed, it is a short walk away. Of course I can merely Apparate if I wanted to, but it is a Muggle town. I shall stay the night there before I Apparate to the nearest Wizarding town. Then—I will make my appearance. I shall have the Diadem."_

 _"_ _Thy mother wouldn't be pleased if I returned without thou," said the Baron, his temper starting to rise._

 _"_ _Thou shouldn't have to worry, Baron," said Helena coldly. "I sent her my regards. How long does she have to live, anyway?"_

 _"_ _Thou has been taken by power," said the Baron in the same cold voice, "Where's the little girl I knew? The eager one that was always so excited to just…learn?"_ _ **(4).**_

 _"_ _That Helena…that Helena's gone, Baron," she snarled. "I must be on my way._

 _"_ _I WON'T LET THEE!"_

 _"_ _I'll fight thee if I have to," Helena drew her wand, shooting a sudden spell at the Baron, who quickly dodged it. Helena made to slip away with her belongings and the Diadem as the Baron was distracted._

 _"_ _Don't even try!" hissed the Baron, and before he could even think, his knife was out._ _ **(5).**_

 _"_ _Put that down!" growled Helena, her face showing fear._

 _"_ _I won't have thee escape my clutches this time – Helena Ravenclaw!" he hissed. Before he knew what he was doing, he hurled the knife straight at her._

 _He heard a loud thud. "No," he gasped. "No…what have I done…WHAT HAVE I DONE?" He held Helena's limp body in his arms as he sobbed over her. They say that you're supposed to take care of the ones you love._ _That made him a monster._

 _He'd killed the love of his life._

 _There was only one way to get rid of this regret._

 _He plunged the knife into his chest._

* * *

Tom Riddle blinked as he stared at the Baron. "I see," was all he said.

"Now you see how sad of a story it is," sighed the Baron, "What do you plan to do with Helena's Diadem?"

Tom turned slowly to the Baron, "I plan to hide it somewhere safe in the school."

"It would have been safe with _Helena,"_ said the Baron through gritted teeth.

"Don't you get _Helena's_ _side?"_ snapped Tom, "After she was murdered she wanted to get rid of the Diadem. She regretted how far she'd fallen."

"I haven't gotten the courage to go up and speak to her since the incident," said the Baron softly, "I've seen her around the castle, of course – but I've never spoke to her."

"Pity. It's not like you're getting any younger," said Tom disdainfully. "I must be going." The Baron watched slowly as the boy left.

After all, it's not like he's getting any younger…

* * *

As the years passed by, the Baron found himself getting more and more unbearable—but no one would know his pain.

Well, except that Riddle boy, but the Baron doubted he actually ever cared. Now known to the world by a different name—Lord Voldemort—the Baron was seriously doubting Riddle's intentions for the Diadem were out of pure honor for Helena. He'd used his infuriating charm to win her over.

The Baron doubted that Tom Riddle had actually known where Helga Hufflepuff's Room of Requirement actually _was,_ but there was a small possibility—he _did_ seem to know much more about Hogwarts than he should.

It took him two years, but he eventually worked the courage to glide up to the Ravenclaw Tower at night, sliding past the eagle knocker.

His heart leapt.

There _she_ was.

"H—Helena?" he called softly.

The Grey Lady turned around. "Baron," she said coolly, looking him up and down, "Long time…no see." With that, she whooshed away.

"Wait!" he called, "I'm not asking for forgiveness for what I did. It's about your Diadem."

Helena turned back, "I am ashamed of what I have become, Baron. The murder brought me back to reality. It is all said and done. My Diadem is of no importance. He hid it. He hid it far away from me. Why should I care what happens to it? Why should I care what he did with it as long as it is away from _me?"_

"I think he's using it for his own doing. He might have hid it in Helga's Room—"

"I SAID I DIDN'T CARE!" snarled Helena. "All's said and done. Proud people build sorrows for themselves. May your guilt be taken from your shoulders, Baron, but if you want to ask more about the Diadem, you may go." **(6).**

"Is it possible that I can come up here again, Helena?" asked the Baron, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Perhaps we could talk some," said Helena coolly, arching her eyebrow. "But for now you must go."

The Baron left the Ravenclaw Tower with a feeling of satisfaction he hadn't felt for a thousand years. He might have another chance with his lost love. But what the Baron didn't know, was that his talk with Helena Ravenclaw just mere moments ago could just be what saved the Wizarding World.

 _Someone_ had to tell Harry Potter where the Diadem was.

 _Right?_

* * *

 **A/N: Damn Ana, back at it again with the crappy QL entries written right before her extension runs out! Anyways, huge apologies to my judge :3 I deserve whatever low score you give me and I want to pretend this one never happened XD**

 **Big thanks to Web (WritingBlock) for helping me with my story! :3**

 **Footnotes: six, one for each prompt used.**

 **Writing is hell for me right now. High school's dumping the hw on me too lol. Please don't ask about the Meaning of Life. Please. I have no ideas for the next chapter, I dislike everything I write, and I have to do hw anyways. Sorry :3 I hope someone enjoyed this! (or not? That's okay too!) :3**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	10. R11: The New Malfoy Heir

**The New Malfoy Heir**

 **Task for Beater 1 (me): Write about your chosen setting from several Rounds back (I chose Malfoy Manor) and make sure your story starts and ends with the same word (I chose the word 'it')**

 **Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Round 11 for Puddlemere United.**

 **Word Count without A/N's: 1,215**

 **Prompts:**

 **(word) dominoes**

 **(word) coffee**

 **(word) frost**

 **This is also written for the Quidditch Pitch and the Drabble Club on Hogwarts Houses Challenges.**

 **Quidditch Pitch: (sentence) It hadn't even begun.**

 **Drabble Club: (word) hope**

 **This is also written for the Quidditch Pitch on Harry Potter's World.**

 **Quidditch Pitch Prompts: (weather) High Winds, Muggy (Quidditch terms) Chaser**

* * *

It seemed like the entire Black family had congregated at the Malfoy Manor on the fifth of June to wait for Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy to return from the hospital with their newborn child.

"Is the Dark Lord coming to see the baby?" demanded Bellatrix from the kitchen.

"Oh he is, dear, he is," replied Walburga Black with delight.

Bellatrix giggled excitedly as the preparations continued.

"Merlin, I hope it's a boy," sighed Druella Black from the couch. "It's always a tradition that the firstborn inherits everything, and if it's a girl then it'll all go to the Pureblood family that she marries into."

"You shouldn't worry, dear," said Cygnus Black, her husband, "Cissa told me that many tests have declared the baby male."

"You can't trust these things," murmured Druella, "They said Bella was to be a boy as well, remember? There are multiple Black families. There's only one Malfoy family. And even the Blacks are dying out. This baby will be the heir to the Malfoys and the Blacks, it needs to be a boy. All we can do is hope." **(1).**

"Does anyone know the planned names?" asked Orion stiffly, looking up from his magazine.

"They've decided on Draco Lucius, I think." said Druella, frowning.

"And the girl name?" pressed Orion.

"Lucius refuses to think of that as a possibility," spoke up Bellatrix, "And who can blame him? The Malfoy fortune is quite literally at stake here. It could fall down like a pack of dominoes! DOBBY!" she called shrilly, "DOBBY! That useless elf!" **(2).**

"Mistress called?" asked Dobby, popping up.

"Get the refreshments ready, Cissa and Lucius should be arriving soon with their baby! And more importantly, the Dark Lord is coming over to observe the Heir!" she ordered. "I don't want to see your face until they're ready!" The elf whimpered as Bellatrix kicked him with her high-heel and disappeared out of the room with a pop.

"Now Bella, I know he's beneath us, but I doubt Cissa and Lucius would like it if you killed their servant," chided Druella.

The door started to open.

"That might be Cissa!" exclaimed Druella.

"Or the Dark Lord!" added Bellatrix.

"Or it might just be Orion who came back from a minute's fresh air," said Orion dryly, cozying himself back onto the couch, "Kind of muggy outside. There's a high wind blowing as well." **(3). (4).**

 _"_ _Don't_ do that to us, Orion," hissed Walburga, "You nearly gave me a heart attack…"

"Sorry, love," said Orion carelessly, immersing himself into _the Daily Prophet_ once more, "Has anyone heard about what happened to one of the Ireland Chasers?" **(5).**

"He doesn't care about anything!" hissed Walburga to herself, bustling about the house, getting ready for the two arrivals.

A loud pop alerted everyone's attention. "Mistress, Dobby has prepared the refreshments!"

"Let me see, then," demanded Bellatrix, following Dobby into the kitchen.

The door started to open again. Walburga stared around the room. "Everyone's here?" she pressed. "No one's _getting fresh air?_ Good. Then it must be either Cissa or the Dark Lord!"

Druella rose. "I want to see my grandchild."

It did turn out to be Lucius and Narcissa. Narcissa held a baby bundle in her arms.

Lucius started, "Meet our _son—"_

There were sighs of relief all around the room.

"Yes, we mustn't worry anymore," agreed Lucius.

"Our son, Draco Lucius Malfoy," beamed Narcissa.

"They're here?" exclaimed Bellatrix, opening the kitchen door and carelessly slamming it right in poor Dobby's face.

"That elf needs to hurry," huffed Walburga. "We don't know when the Dark Lord is coming."

"May I hold him?" Druella asked her daughter.

"Of course," said Narcissa, handing the bundle to her mother.

"He looks so peaceful, just sleeping there," observed Druella.

"Unlike everyone else present here, I'm actually _not_ looking forward to the Dark Lord's arrival," said Narcissa, taking a breath, "He'll want a hold, and he won't be gentle. You can't exactly say _no_ to the Dark Lord."

"Oh, dear, you know it'll only be for a second, then then it'll be over and you can calm him down," soothed Druella. "Thank you," she added as Dobby handed them some coffee. **(6).**

"I know, Mother, but that doesn't mean I have to like it," sighed Narcissa.

Three knocks came on the door, all in rapid succession.

"Oh!" exclaimed Bellatrix, "It's _him!_ It must be!"

She opened the door immediately. "My Lord," she murmured, bowing. Everyone in the house sunk into a low bow, with the exception of Narcissa who was holding baby Draco—who simply lowered her head.

As the Dark Lord stepped inside Malfoy Manor, baby Draco began to stir and let out a loud cry. Narcissa attempted to quickly soothe him, knowing full well that the Dark Lord's presence was in no way calming for him.

"So, I take it you have received the boy that you wanted, Lucius?" asked the Dark Lord. Draco's cries only began to get louder.

"I'm stepping out of the room," said Narcissa firmly, as if daring anyone to argue with her. Once they were in the quiet kitchen atmosphere, Narcissa was able to calm him quite easily.

So, it _was_ the presence of the Dark Lord that upset him so.

Narcissa sighed as she absentmindedly ran her hands through her baby's soft blond hair.

"Lucius, bring your wife in here. I want to see your son close-up," ordered the Dark Lord.

Narcissa stiffened once more, holding her baby tight to her and making soothing noises. She did not carry a baby for nine months and endured those agonizing hours of contractions while in labor only for her baby to be touched by… _him._

"Cissa," called Lucius. "The Dark Lord wants to see you."

Narcissa took a deep breath, made sure Draco was sleeping, and rose up to enter the living room. "Ah, Narcissa…and here is the new Malfoy," said the Dark Lord as he saw her walk in. He stepped towards her, peering inside her baby bundle.

Narcissa resisted the urge to separate the distance from herself and Draco with the Dark Lord.

"Lucius, what is he called?" asked the Dark Lord.

"We named him Draco after the constellation," said Lucius.

"Good choice," said the Dark Lord, "Maybe you aren't completely pathetic. We'll shape him into a perfect Death Eater yet. May I hold him?"

Narcissa wanted to throw up at the mere thought of her boy being made a _'_ _perfect Death Eater.'_

When she hesitated, Bellatrix urged her, _"_ _Go on, Cissa!_ It's an _honor_ for Pureblood newborns to be held by the Dark Lord!"

She looked at her husband, who merely nodded. Narcissa handed her baby over to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord held him, placing a finger on his forehead. Narcissa shuddered as he did so—his finger had a touch of frost that she wanted nowhere near any baby. **(7).**

"Welcome to our fold…Draco Malfoy."

Just as the Dark Lord said that, Draco let out another loud cry.

"Give me my baby," said Narcissa firmly. The Dark Lord handed Draco over to her again, and she began the process of soothing him.

Unlike many others sitting in this room, Narcissa just wanted the Dark Lord's power to end.

 _It hadn't even begun. **(8).**_

 _The unfortunate thing was that there was nothing that she could do about it._

* * *

 **A/N: Aye everyone, Ana still writes stuff! Probably not the stuff that my Meaning of Life readers want, but she still writes! I'm out of inspiration for that one lol but I'm trying :3 If it helps, I do have 800 words of it. I'm so proud, I didn't use an extension! XD I have seriously noticed a decline in my writing, it's not even funny T_T. Seriously though, apologies to my judge :3**

 **I have another cold. I should trade in my sucky immune system lol. But I'm so glad it's Labor Day Weekend! I needed this in my life XD**

 **Footnotes: eight, one for each prompt used.**

 **Thank you to Lin (Marvelgeek42) and Alina (CupCakeyy) for looking over and editing my story! :3**

 **Please R &R! :)**

 **-Ana**


	11. R12: The Muggle Contraption

**The Muggle Contraption**

 **Task: Write a lighthearted friendship story about Slytherin characters**

 **Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Round 12 for Puddlemere United.**

 **Word Count without A/N's: 1,018**

 **Prompts:**

 **(word) radiant**

 **(word) instinct**

 **(word) mystic**

 **Also written for the Quidditch Pitch and Drabble Club on Hogwarts Houses Challenges.**

 **(dialogue) "Please never say that again."**

 **(sentence) It felt like free-falling.**

 **Also written for the Quidditch Pitch on Harry Potter's World.**

 **(genre) Adventure (Quidditch Terms) Bludger, Teamwork**

* * *

"Draco, you seriously have to come and take a look at this mystic thing," insisted Blaise. The two teens were currently hanging out in the outer gardens of Malfoy Manor. **(1).**

"Zabini, put that atrocity down for God's sake, that's a _Muggle_ item," sneered Draco, looking up from his book.

"C'mon, just _look,"_ insisted Blaise.

Draco looked up to see wheels supported by a large platform, and a handle on top. "Like I said, that's a _contraption,"_ he insisted.

"I mean, look at it. You have to admit it looks complex. Almost _radiant…"_ **(2).**

"Please never say that again," interrupted Draco. **(3).**

Blaise tapped his chin softly, thinking, "We should try and figure out how this thing works—"

"No! I refuse to waste my time on…that…that _Muggle thing,"_ snapped Draco, "First of all, I will not lower myself to such actions, and second of all, Father would have an aneurysm."

"I won't stop bugging you _until_ you agree to help me figure out this thing," said Blaise stubbornly. Draco shrugged and turned back to his book.

Blaise began to whistle on instinct, knowing his friend liked peace and quiet while he read. He started quietly, but over the time it grew louder and louder. **(4).**

"I'm about ready to hit you with a Bludger...okay, _fine—fine!_ I'll help you with this bloody contraption, but if Father ever asks—this was all your idea," seethed Draco. **(5).**

"Okay…" began Blaise, "I think these are the wheels that move the thing…"

"Muggles carry stuff with them, I think," said Draco shortly.

Blaise carefully placed the book he was reading on the thing and tried moving it. The thing collapsed. "I don't like this thing," grumbled Blaise.

"Just leave it," huffed Draco. "It's a _Muggle_ thing. Besides, maybe we should turn the thing around. There. Now try the book."

The book fell off the thing.

"Muggles. See, us _Purebloods_ can work things easily, while these Muggles have insanely complicated contraptions," scoffed Draco.

"Let's try the other side," suggested Blaise.

The book fell over again.

"Draco, Blaise!" a voice called.

The two boys quickly hid the thing under a tree.

Lucius Malfoy stepped out, "Dinner will be ready in an hour," he said silkily, before turning to Blaise. "Your mother will be arriving to dinner, as well as another important guest of mine. _Do not_ make a fool of me," he hissed.

"Yes, Father," said Draco, and Blaise nodded along with him.

As Lucius stepped into the house, Draco turned to his friend, " _Now_ you see why we can't go messing with Muggle stuff in here? I swear, you should've taken Muggle studies. Next thing you know, we'll be using muggle words such as _teamwork._ " **(6).**

"He won't know," insisted Blaise.

"Well, we've figured the contraption doesn't work with two sides. Let's try side number three," suggested Draco.

With side three, the book and the thing fell off.

"You know what?" asked Blaise.

"What?" sighed Draco.

"Maybe this thing doesn't involve a handle after all. Maybe the handle comes as the package and you have to rip it off," reasoned Blaise.

"That's ridiculous, Zabini," scoffed Draco. "We just need to find the right side to put the book on. By the way, you're giving me ten galleons for even _working_ on a Muggle contraption."

"Let's try pulling the handle off," suggested Blaise.

"Bloody ridiculous," breathed Draco, "Look, it doesn't even come off!"

"Put a little effort into it!" says Blaise, trying to pull it off.

That resulted in the two Slytherins landing in the mud. "We have the _dinner party_ in forty-five minutes and _look at us!"_ growled Draco, "Father will have our heads!"

Blaise shrugged and pulled out his wand, _"_ _Scourgify."_

"Right. We have that. _Scourgify,"_ muttered Draco.

"I have an idea," mused Blaise. "What if we… _get on_ the thing in order to take the handle off?"

"Then we'd get killed," snapped Draco, "Any other stupid questions?"

"Well, it doesn't hurt to try, does it?" asked Blaise.

"Did you not hear me say we'd get _killed?"_ hissed Draco. "Okay. Fine. Whatever. It's your funeral, not mine."

"Here, let me pull the thing this way, it looks safer," suggested Blaise.

"I still think it's your funeral," muttered Draco as Blaise pulled the thing up in a different position and attempts to get on it.

"Look! Draco, look! I'm _on!"_ exclaimed Blaise.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yes. Now get the hell _off_ that contraption!"

"Not until we figure out how to take the handle off," suggested Blaise, pushing himself closer to the handle.

"Zabini, wait," muttered Draco. "Try that again."

"What?" he asked. "This?" He pressed his feet on the ground and pushed the thing forwards.

"Maybe people _ride_ it," mused Draco. "For some sort of twisted _fun."_

"We should try and ride it to the village near the Manor or something," suggested Blaise, moving around on the thing, "Everyone's inside preparing the dinner, so they'll never know."

"Well, let me get _on,"_ Draco rolled his eyes.

"Careful, careful," muttered Blaise as his friend positioned himself on this thing.

"This is mad…bloody mad…"

"You _said_ for me to let you get on!" protested Blaise.

"Well, let's get _on_ with it, then!" snapped Draco.

They positioned the thing around the edge of the Manor and pushed the contraption forwards with their feet.

It felt like free-falling. **(7).**

"This is amazing!" yelled out Blaise. They sped into the nearby Muggle village.

"This is kind of fun, actually," mused Draco. "Why don't wizards have something like this?"

"Oi!" They were reaching the village, and a girl called out from a Muggle house nearby, "You look like that's your first time on a scooter!"

"Oh. So that's what it's called," stated Blaise.

"Look what you've done, Zabini. Now _Muggles_ are talking to us," said Draco in an exaggerated way, and the two Slytherins broke into snickers then and there.

After managing to turn the scooter around, they reached the Manor right in time for dinner, and they put the thing back where they found it. Draco turned to his friend.

"Where's my ten galleons for working on a Muggle contraption with you, Zabini?"

* * *

 **A/N: Aye that's a wrap! xD Apologies for the quality :3 Anyways, so to clarify: Draco and Blaise did find an abandoned scooter lol. I always had this idea of Slytherins working out muggle stuff XD**

 **Footnotes: seven, one for each prompt used. The genre 'Adventure' is shown all throughout the story.**

 **Thanks to Lin (Marvelgeek42), Alina (Cupcakeyyy), and Dessie (desertredwolf) for looking over and editing my story! :3**

 **Anyways I do have the next Meaning of Life chapter almost done, but idk if I can get it up this weekend. It'll definitely be up next weekend, though. School's tearing me up, but my B's are getting high and I can finally feel myself resurfacing :3 Plus because I'm in advanced classes B's are technically put in the transcripts as A's lol...so it's just Ana here stressing about nothing as usual xD**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	12. R13: An Australian Reunion

**An Australian Reunion**

 **Task for Puddlemere's Beater 1 (me): S1R6 / Genres – You have the choice between 'Post-War' and 'Diary Letter Entries.' I chose Post-War.**

 **Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Round 13 for Puddlemere United.**

 **Word Count without A/N's: 1,992**

 **Prompts:**

 **(word) collection**

 **(word) lamp**

 **Also written for the Quidditch Pitch and Drabble Club on Hogwarts Houses Challenges.**

 **Quidditch Pitch Prompt: (dialogue) "We shouldn't be here."**

 **Drabble Club Prompt: (word) tears**

 **Also written for the Quidditch Pitch on Harry Potter's World.**

 **(genre) Mystery (weather) Sleet (Quidditch Terms) Keeper**

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Miss Granger. Wendell and Monica Wilkins died in our care. They were involved in a car accident."

"A car accident?" repeated Hermione.

The nurse nodded softly. "It was caused by a drunk driver. The doctors tried, they really did, but they were gone the moment they came. I'm sorry."

The room goes dark all of a sudden.

"Hermione, Hermione, why have you abandoned us?" Her parents' voices spoke in a creepy unison.

"It—it was for your safety! The Death Eaters would have come for you…"

"Hermione, Hermione, why have you abandoned us?"

"You—you would have died had you stayed in England," sobbed Hermione. "What else was I supposed to do to keep you safe?"

"You abandoned us in Australia," her mother's voice spat.

"I was going to get you after it was safe! It is safe! Ron and I started planning to go together almost the second it was safe! Harry's helping us with the plans!" insisted Hermione.

"We did everything for you," her father added, "And now you've thrown it right in our faces! Now we are in the afterlife!"

"I didn't mean—"

The voices were stronger than ever. "HERMIONE, HERMIONE…WHY HAVE YOU ABANDONED US?"

"NO!" Hermione woke up with a start. She pulled her head off Ron's shoulder and sat up, turning on the lamp. **(1).**

Ron was beginning to stir. "Hermione, you alright?" He muttered sleepily.

"I can't wait any longer. I must go to Australia to get my parents as soon as I can. I have to pack…" she murmured, looking around and trying to decide what she would need.

"Love, it's three in the morning," protested Ron. "Surely it can wait a few more hours?"

"I don't care," Hermione said through gritted teeth, "Ron, what if they're dead? What if I'm too late? Ron…I abandoned them."

"Then they would have died either way," Ron said evenly, once again proving his limited emotional range. "Don't blame yourself. You're not thinking right, we'll talk in the morning," he said soothingly.

"In the dream they said…'Hermione, Hermione, why have you abandoned us?'"

"It was just a dream…just a dream…" Ron muttered, already returning to his calming dreams. He was muttering something under his breath about a Keeper. **(2).**

"I still want to leave for Australia as soon as I can, Ron—whether you come with me, or not."

* * *

It was that night that Hermione decided to move the trip to Australia from a week later to two days later. The two would be Apparating overseas, and they were currently being seen off by Ron's parents. Everyone else was busy that morning: Ginny had early morning practice, Harry was called in the Auror office unexpectedly, and George had a shop to run.

"Take care of yourself dears, and good luck," said Molly Weasley, hugging both Ron and Hermione tight.

Arthur Weasley nodded, "And remember, if you don't find any clues within the next couple of weeks, come back home. It's not healthy." He then pulls the couple into another hug.

Ron and Hermione take a last glance at the Burrow, grab their luggage, and Apparate off.

* * *

They were at a hotel, figuring just how they'd find Hermione's parents while there was sleet outside. **(3).**

"Hermione, do you know exactly where you sent your parents?" asked Ron.

"I said they were a couple called Wendell and Monica Wilkins," said Hermione slowly, "Who had a desire to go to Australia…"

"But doesn't that mean they could be anywhere in Australia?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh," her voice was small, "They-they could be in Sydney...in...in Wales…anywhere. But I want to get rid of these nightmares as soon as I can. If I don't find them, then I don't find them. I'd at least find the satisfaction of knowing I tried. I'm hoping that maybe they kept their old ambitions as dentists…"

"Maybe look in one of those muggle fellytone books," suggested Ron.

"Charming," said Hermione drily, _"Telephone."_

"Right, that," said Ron quickly.

"I'll go down to the lobby and see if they have any," said Hermione, _"You_ stay here and don't do anything stupid."

She closed the door, ignoring Ron's heated retort. When Hermione stepped into the elevator, she found herself riding down with an elderly lady.

"Sorry to bother you, dear, but I couldn't get out of my head how alike you look to Madam Wilkins," the lady spoke.

Hermione's head snapped up at the lady's comment. _"Monica_ Wilkins? Do you know her? Does she live here? Apologies for all the questions…"

"She was a dentist in here in Sydney for a month," said the lady, "Then she moved elsewhere. She helped me with my artificial teeth." The old lady gave a half-toothless grin.

"Do you know where 'elsewhere' is?"

"I don't know," said the lady. "I asked Madam Wilkins where she and her husband are going, and she just said 'elsewhere.' She mentioned it was a rather isolated kind of place.

The elevator stopped, and Hermione sighed in frustration as the old lady wobbled out of the elevator, using her walker to support her.

 _A rather isolated place...almost sounds like an island._

The lobbyist looked like a surly man, "What do you want?" he snapped as she approached. Hermione wondered if he knew that customers could submit reports about the hotel employees' treatment of them.

"I was wondering if you have any phonebooks? The most recent, if you please," Hermione asked. The man grumbled before fishing into the drawers. "Here. Take it and then leave me alone," he said shortly.

 _'_ _What a rude guy,'_ thought Hermione. "Wilkins, Wilkins, Wilkins…here!"

 _WENDELL AND MONICA WILKINS_

 _CAN BE FOUND AT 777-453-2398_

 _LIVE IN SYDNEY (MOVED TO TAS—_

Just her luck, there was a giant cookie stain on the rest of the place.

"I'd better check up on Ron," muttered Hermione as she proceeded to take the elevator upstairs. When she gets there, Ron was waiting for her with a collection of food. **(4).**

 _"_ _Where…where did you get all that food?"_ asked Hermione incredulously, "And how much am I going to _pay?"_

"Oh, it's free," said Ron. "I found a bunch of Muggle food in that cold box over there. Hermione…how come they don't serve this delicious triangle in the Wizarding World?"

"Well, you've finally tried pizza, so that's something. Ron, they make you pay for every item you take from the refrigerator," sighed Hermione. "According to this price key…we owe the hotel an extra _two hundred dollars,"_ she narrows her eyes.

"Sorry? You find anything, love?"

"Well," sighed Hermione. "They aren't here. They moved to somewhere that started with _TAS…"_

"That's helpful," Ron muttered sarcastically. Hermione gave him a scathing look.

"So," she paced, "Small...Tas…" She was desperately trying to recall the geography lessons she had taken in primary school.

"An island, maybe?" Ron suggested, snacking on a chocolate bar.

"That's what I was thinking…wait. Tasmanian devil. Tasmania—"

"What's a Tasmania?" asked Ron.

"It's a place," said Hermione quickly, "A small island."

"Well then, off to Tasmania we go."

* * *

They checked out the next morning, finding a secluded corner and Apparating away, trying desperately to think of a small island called Tasmania.

"Ron…where are we?" asked Hermione tentatively. They had no clue whether they were in Tasmania or not. It looked like they were in a deep forest.

A low growling noise could be heard throughout the forest. They looked at each other nervously before they walked in the direction away from the growl. "Does the forest end _somewhere?"_

"We shouldn't be here," murmured Hermione. **(5).**

The growling only grew louder. Ron and Hermione turn around to face a growling wolf. "Apparate on the count of three," Ron whispered frantically, backing away.

But a sudden stick hurled over the couple's heads, and the growling wolf runs in the direction of the stick.

"How did you get all the way in here?" A man's voice asked inquisitively.

Hermione faced the man. "Dad," she murmured under her breath. She wanted to hug him so badly, but she then realized he had no clue who she is. She and Ron exchanged looks.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" the man asked, "Our house is always open, it does get rather lonely with two people here."

"If you don't mind," said Hermione.

"It's no problem, we're just a five minute walk that way," replied her dad, "You look familiar," he said, looking at Hermione, "Very familiar. I just can't put my finger on it…"

The three walked in silence, and Ron falls into step next to Hermione. "So, how are you going to restore the memories?"

"The simple recovery spell," replied Hermione, _"Reenervate Obliviatus."_

"Why didn't anyone do that to Lockhart?" asked Ron.

"He's a fraud," replied Hermione.

"You seemed to like him in second year," Ron winked.

"Oh bugger off, Weasley," snapped Hermione.

"Wendell!" Hermione's mum came out of the house. "You've brought visitors!" she said cheerfully, "Come in, come in!"

* * *

Hermione's mum insisted that they eat dinner, so they were sitting around the small kitchen table.

"So, where are you guys from?" asked her dad.

"London tourists," replied Ron.

"It's big there," replied her mum.

Hermione nodded, "Compared to here."

"Our life here is only temporary," hummed her dad. "Then we'll return to our home, Sydney."

"What if I were to tell you that you used to live in London?" said Hermione carefully, "That London is your home?"

"We used to live there, as dentists. But then we decided to come here, to the _great Australia!"_ He exclaimed, "And we were childless of course, not that we don't _love_ kids, but we just never had the time."

"What if we were to tell you that you had a daughter?" asked Ron, and Hermione elbowed him.

"We don't have a daughter," Hermione's mum insisted, "I'm sure we would've known if we did," she chuckled.

"What if you did, but you don't remember?" pressed Ron.

"Well, I'd _want_ to remember, but we _don't_ have a daughter," her dad said, "Honestly, the _ideas_ tourists get!"

"Then let me help you remember," said Hermione softly. She discreetly took out her wand, holding it by her side. With neither of her parents knowing she had a wand out she whispered, _"Reenervate Obliviatus."_

Her parents shared a puzzled look. Then they start losing balance before they fall. Ron and Hermione quickly catch them.

"I do _not_ want to be you when they wake up," sighed Ron.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Ronald," said Hermione airily.

Hermione's parents start to pull themselves up from the couch, and they blink a couple of times.

"Where are we, Hermione?" asked her dad, focusing on her.

"What is this place?" asked her mum, looking around, "Why does it say we're Wendell and Monica Wilkins on that picture frame there? We're Daniel and Emma Granger."

"I have a lot to explain…" said Hermione, "The war was getting worse. It wasn't safe. Since I'm a close friend of Harry Potter—who was wanted during that time period—I was worried that they would go after you," she said. "So, I came up with a plan. I decided that I'd, well, erase your memories and temporarily send you to Australia, at least until the war was over."

Her mum and dad exchanged looks, "So, you just sent us to _Australia_ and gave us different identities?" exclaimed her mum, a hint of fury laced in her voice.

 _Hermione, Hermione, why have you abandoned us?_

 _Hermione, Hermione, why have you abandoned us?_

"I'm sorry," she said softly, a lump forming in her throat and tears streaking down her face. **(6).** "I'm really sorry."

"Hermione?" her dad asked her.

"Yes?" she said, her voice cracking.

"We know. Come here." Her dad opened his arms, and Hermione ran straight into them, sobbing. Her mom joined in the hug, while Ron stood around awkwardly.

"Oh, get in here," her dad said, and Ron joined the family hug.

It was _an Australian Reunion._

* * *

 **A/N: And here we are! The end of QL! I had so so much fun this season and I met a lot of nice people and even though Puddlemere lost every game we're the best losers lol and seriously have to thank the founder of QL Ash (Fire the Canon) for inviting me over to that forum! :3 Even though I had so so much trouble balancing this w/school, I'm coming back for Season 5! XD But now, the entries come to a close and I had so much fun with my amazing teammates! :3**

 **Apologies for the quality of this fic :3**

 **Footnotes: six, one for each prompt used. The genre 'Mystery' is shown all throughout the story.**

 **Thank you to Lin (Marvelgeek42) and Web (WritingBlock) for looking over and editing my story! XD**

 ***note* I was chocolate-writing-perfection and now I'm slytherins-chocolates :3**

 **So as for Meaning of Life. Heh. I've been so busy that last weekend I had HW overload, and this weekend I had to do this (QL). So long story short, I never started Chapter 24, don't kill me? It will be up two weeks/one week from now, okay? :3 Don't pressure me lol.**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


End file.
